Padomaic Timeline
The timeline within Padomaic Canon and the Songs of Cinder series. It spans three eras. Second Era 2E 560 - Khanaten Flu outbreak. *Khanaten Flu spreads across Elsweyr and other southern provinces. Everyone is infected except the Argonian population of Black Marsh, which is rumored to be the initial cause of the flu. Ri'Gattha-Shavar, a respected noble of Anequina, helps to treat the infected. 2E 562 - Velar Veleth is born. *Speculated date of the insane wizard Velar Veleth is said to be 2E 562. Some scholars date his birth to 2E 559. 2E 572 - Ri'Gattha-Shavar defeats Count Lerillic of Leyawiin. *The disguised Count Lerillic, notorious for his hostility towards Elsweyr, is detected in Corinth and slain by Ri'Gattha-Shavar in a lengthy battle. Ri'Gattha-Shavar is then honored to become the King's advisor, among a plethora of other perks. *The Akaviri invaders of Morrowind are defeated when the land becomes flooded. Interestingly, no Dunmer are killed. Vivec's interference is suggested to be the reason why the native population survived. *Velar Veleth graduates from the Faculty of Chirurgeons in Cloudrest. 2E 573 - Reports of Daedric presence within Veleth Ancestral Tomb. *First reports indicate "horrific noises, echoes and a shroud of darkness" in Veleth Ancestral Tomb on Vvardenfell. The tomb is sealed. *Velar Veleth makes a pact with Hermaeus Mora, granting the wizard Daedra-like immortality and access to the obscure knowledge. 2E 574 - Clan Anequina Jamanni is founded. *Ri'Gattha-Shavar is granted permission to found a clan in Quin'rawl Peninsula. They take up residence in Corinth. Wise woman Jihhri becomes the Clan Mother. *Llether Veleth is born to Velar's unnamed brother in Blacklight. *First reported case of Daedric Magic practice in the Darkstream Hollow of southern Cyrodiil. Troops sent to investigate the hideout discover a foul liquid resembling "red-black blood". The bowl is sent to the Mages Guild. *Athanden Veleth is born to Velar and his unknown spouse. 2E 575 - Sapiarch Fyhrrec the Sojourner is sent to Morrowind. *Fyhrrec the Sojourner, Sapiarch of Conjuration Arts, travels to Morrowind to research the obscure Daedric Magic and try to converse with the sects that practice the art. He manages to return to Summerset Isles with the needed knowledge. 2E 576 - Clan Mother Jihhri is rumored to practice Dro-m'Athra Jo. *Clan Mother Jihhri is said to lead a coven in the jungles of southern Elsweyr, actively practicing Dro-m'Athra Jo. The Clan Mother is nicknamed Fadomai-Jihhri, negatively affecting the clan's reputation. *J'darza Jamanni, the future Night Plague, is born in the Black Kiergo district of Senchal to unknown parents. 2E 577 - First human to venture into Foyada Padhome. *Kefheddi Celog is transported to a "black realm of crimson swirls, jagged rocks and ground of bitter ash". Kefheddi manages to escape, stating that "red void-like eye watched him, speaking of pledging allegiance to the waters". Kefheddi discovers that the realm was visited by one of the Ayleid kings long before him. *S'var-Lhajiito, an esteemed wizard, graduates from the Mages Guild in Camlorn, High Rock. 2E 579 - The Soulburst occurs. *The seal between Nirn and Oblivion is greatly weakened, and Daedra roam Tamriel freely. Molag Bal uses this chaos to install Dark Anchors across the mortal plane, starting to pull it into Coldharbour. *Fadomai-Jihhri mysteriously disappears, leaving the clan with no Clan Mother. *S'var-Lhajiito becomes Ri'Gattha-Shavar's successor. 2E 581 - Molag Bal traps Xefhedle. *Xefhedle, a Dremora in service of Molag Bal, betrays his master and leaves for the Deadlands. *Molag Bal imprisons Xefhedle in his locket, granted him sometime before. *Sapiarch Fyhrrec the Sojourner returns to his hometown of Dusk and publishes the first volume of Sorcery of Murky Waters, an extensive treatise on Daedric Magic. 2E 603 - Last documented case of Khanaten Flu. 2E 812 - Rimmen secedes from Elsweyr. *Rimmen becomes an independent kingdom, still paying tribute to the Mane of Elsweyr. * Sapiarch Fyhrrec the Sojourner releases his new work, Encyclopedia Daedrica, to widespread critical acclaim. 2E 830 - The Mane of Elsweyr is assasinated. *The Mane is choked with his own gigantic mane by the assassin J'darza the Night Plague. Elsweyr is dragged into turmoil. *Eddves Veleth is born to Athanden and Tariah Veleth. 2E 876 - Clan-kin Zahraji is sold to House Telvanni by the Jamanni. *Zahraji is considered a traitor to the clan and is sold out to House Telvanni of Morrowind as a slave. 2E 879 - S'var-Lhajiito signs a contract with Ya'Tirrje, the Gold Cat. *Rak'sad, S'var-Lhajiito's advisor, expresses disappointment in the mage's move and forms the rival Sugar Shadows, a faction of smugglers. 2E 882 - Dagoth Ur reawakens. *Dagoth Ur reawakens underneath the volcano of Red Mountain with his loyal Ash Vampires. The Dagoth bind themselves to Heart of Lorkhan and drive the Tribunes off. The Ash Vampires start searching for Velar Veleth. Third Era 3E 0 - Beginning of Third Era. *The Third Era is proclaimed by Tiber Septim at the end of 2E 896. Tamriel stands unified. 3E 5 - Jamanni clan establishes ties with Veleth family of Morrowind. *Eddves Veleth joins House Hlaalu and frees Zahraji, a slave to House Telvanni. The two get married, and Zahraji establishes ties with her clan after being welcomed and no longer considered a traitor. The two take up residence in Corinth. 3E 99 - Athanden Veleth is murdered. *Eddves' father Athanden is murdered by the unknown assailant. The murderer is later revealed to be J'darza the Night Plague. Velar Veleth sends the Morag Tong after J'darza. 3E 109 - Velar Veleth dies. *The insane wizard Velar Veleth dies. His death wish is to kill Eddves and his spouse, cutting the ties with the Khajiit clan. The Morag Tong set out to execute the targets. 3E 220 - J'darza the Night Plague is killed. *After J'darza was revealed to be the Mane's murderer, Morag Tong and Elsweyr's Warrior Guard seek out the crippled Night Plague near the cavern of Hammunadi in Morrowind. J'darza is brutally slaughtered. It is unknown who delivered the last strike to the assassin, and it remains a matter of debate. 3E 221 - Zayah Celog is born. *Zayah, Kefheddi's descendant and a future necromancer, is born. 3E 229 - Jyrenn is born. 3E 288 - Zayah Celog joins the coven of necromancers. *Zayah joins the necromancers, later forging his ring, Red Jinx. He succeeds in going up the ranks, becoming a leader of the coven. Jyrenn becomes his right hand. Zayah's reign is notable for sacrifices of his own retainers in his name. 3E 312 - S'var-Lhajiito dies. 3E 313 - Jyrenn rebels against Zayah Celog. *Jyrenn and the surviving necromancers raise an army of undead to assault Zayah, who attempts to have his heart replaced by a Daedra's one. The army can't penetrate the shield cast by Red Jinx, now enchanted with the souls of sacrificed. Zayah fails and dies, and Jyrenn comes into possession of the ring. 3E 350 - Ash Vampires lose track of deceased Velar Veleth. *Dagoth Ur and his Ash Vampires lose one of the last potential heirs to defunct House Dagoth, before switching to his grandson Eddves. Several of House Dagoth's agents are sent to seek Eddves out. 3E 396 - Twilight Hall is built. *Llether Veleth builds the castle of Twilight Hall in the Reach region of Skyrim. Some say the castle was literally raised from the shadows. 3E 397 - The War of the Bend'r-mahk. *Twilight Hall is sacked by the Redguard soldiers. Llether Veleth has to fake his death at the hands of Hammerfell's forces. 3E 400 - Jamanni clan's influence declines. *J'Darza is revealed to be a member of the clan, and the Jamanni become distrusted and shunned. With no connections to Veleth family and the King of Anequina, the clan began to die out. *Sugar Shadows steal the crippled clan's remaining shipments of skooma and burn their plantations to the ground. 3E 407 - Jyrenn dies. *Jyrenn the Jinx Keeper dies. The Red Jinx is lost in a Daedric ruin somewhere in Morrowind. 3E 412 - Urjorahn is born. *Urjorahn, a Khajiit nightblade, is born to Eddves Veleth and Zahraji. 3E 413 - Yen Gatharian is born. *The Morag Tong assassinate Eddves and Zahraji in their villa in Corinth. Urjorahn is sent to Velar before being sold to a Camonna Tong thug in Tear. *House Dagoth agents arrive to Eddves' villa only to discover that the owner is dead. 3E 414 - Vvardenfell is open for trade and settlement. *Vvardenfell becomes the Imperial Provincial District open for settlement and King Llethan of Morrowind revokes the Temple's ban on trade and settlement. *Dagoth Ur resurrects Velar's physical body, unbeknownst to the wizard who resided in his plane. 3E 415 - Velar Veleth is revealed to be undead. 3E 427 - Dagoth Ur is defeated by the Nerevarine. 3E 427 - Discord among the Tribunal. *Almalexia loses her divine powers, is driven insane and kills Sotha Sil. The Nerevarine reforges legendary Indoril Nerevar's blade Trueflame, and uses it to kill Almalexia in Clockwork City. 3E 427 - Bloodmoon Prophecy. *Daedric Prince Hircine performs a ritual hunt on the frozen island of Solstheim. 3E 430 - Velar Veleth purchases the slaves from Camonna Tong. *Urjorahn's caravan is intercepted by Twin Lamps en route to Sadrith Mora. He teams up with Yen to find out who is the buyer. *Twin Lamps' leader is brutally slaughtered by Camonna Tong. The abolitionists' Ascadian Isles unit is disbanded. 3E 431 - Urjorahn becomes a retainer of House Telvanni. *Urjorahn and Yen discover that the buyer is Velar Veleth, and set out to Veleth Ancestral Tomb to confront the undead mage. Velar retreats. *All Twin Lamps' units are disbanded, and their presence in Morrowind decreases. 3E 432 - Llether answers Urjorahn's call. *Llether Veleth arrives on Vvardenfell to assist Urjorahn and Yen Gatharian. 3E 433 - Oblivion Crisis. *Emperor Uriel Septim VII is assassinated by the agents of the Mythic Dawn, weakening the barrier between Nirn and Oblivion once more. Mehrunes Dagon invades Tamriel. *The Empire withdraws their forces from Morrowind to defend Cyrodiil, and the Imperial-minded House Hlaalu left handicapped. 3E 433 - Sadrith Mora is destroyed. *House Telvanni capital of Sadrith Mora is sacked by the Daedric forces. The mages manage to drive off the invaders, but the town is left in ruins. 3E 433 - Ald'ruhn is severely damaged. *House Redoran raises the Emperor Crab to destroy the Oblivion Gate, and the town slowly begins to rebuild. 3E 433 - Balmora is destroyed. *Hlaalu capital of Balmora is destroyed after the Great Gate opens in the city. The main headquarters of Camonna Tong are pillaged by the Daedra, ending the syndicate. 3E 433 - The city of Vivec is severely damaged. 3E 433 - Battle underneath Red Mountain. *Urjorahn is welcomed to Red Mountain by Velar. There, he manages to slay the wizard's undead physical form, and is transported to Foyada Padhome, never to be seen again. 3E 433 - Martin Septim sacrifices himself to end the Oblivion Crisis. *This event marks the beginning of Fourth Era. With no more heirs to the throne, Empire is weakened, before the Mede Dynasty takes over. Fourth Era 4E 0 - Beginning of Fourth Era. 4E 2 - Sadrith Mora is rebuilt. *House Telvanni regrow their capital of Sadrith Mora, extending it as well. 4E 5 - Red Mountain's eruption and Red Year. *The Ministry of Truth above Vivec becomes unstable and crashes, causing the Red Mountain to erupt and destroy the whole island of Vvardenfell. *Llether Veleth dies. *The Argonians invade Morrowind and cripple House Telvanni. They are driven off by House Redoran. 4E 16 — The High King of Skyrim formally gives Solstheim to the Dunmer. 4E 20 — Refugees' Rest in Skyrim is decreed a monument commemorating the struggle faced by the refugees fleeing Morrowind. 4E 65 - Brara Morvayn, the ruler of Solstheim, is succeeded by her son Lleril. 4E 98 - The Void Nights. *The two moons, Masser and Secunda, vanish from the sky for two years. 4E 100 - The Void Nights end. *The Thalmor take credit for returning the moons back, with Elsweyr's Imperial presence beginning to decrease. *Tarene, an antagonistic Altmer scholar, accuses Gajaran of Sugar Shadows as the one who stole the moons. 4E 130 - Archagruhn is built. *Velar Veleth commands the Daedric forces to build the stronghold of Archagruhn on Solstheim. 4E 175 - The Elder Scroll collection disappears from the Imperial Library. 4E 201 - Dragon Crisis. *Alduin, the World-Eater, returns to Nirn, heralding the return of the mythical dragons and the end of time. *The Last Dragonborn stands up against Alduin. 4E 201 - Tyranny of the Sun Prophecy is stopped. *Harkon, the leader of Volkihar vampires, is slain. 4E 201 - Miraak, the First Dragonborn, returns to Solstheim. *The Last Dragonborn fights Miraak, and he is killed shortly thereafter due to Hermaeus Mora's interference. 4E 201 - Raven Rock's ebony mines reopen. 4E 202 - The Dragon Crisis echoes on Solstheim. *Reports suggest the appearance of dragons on the ash-covered island. 4E 202 - Urjorahn is conjured back to Nirn. *Following Urjorahn's banishment from Foyada Padhome by Velar, he teams up with Clemence and rebuilds the wrecked airship to travel from Vvardenfell to Solstheim. *Urjorahn finds Yen and the three travel to Archagruhn to battle Velar. Archagruhn is besieged and partially refurbished after the battle. 4E 202 - Cursed Daedric forging. *Velar manages to rip Urjorahn's heart out, using it to forge Daedric armor during an eclipse. Yen asks Neloth for advice, and the Telvanni wizard places a Heart Stone within Urjorahn. 4E 202 - Velar Veleth dies. *The wizard meets his end at the tip of Urjorahn's blade in Foyada Padhome. 4E 202 - Second Bloodmoon Prophecy. *Hircine's ritual is performed once more on Solstheim. 4E 202 - Sugar Shadows' Grand Theft. *Sugar Shadows raid the royal stockpile in Senchal as an act of protest against the King's unfair politics. 4E 216 - King Amu of Pellitine is assassinated by the Sugar Shadows. *Desperate smugglers' gang makes a move on the King himself after setting Senchal's Palace on fire. *The reckless yet successful assassination triggers a chain of ongoing battles between the royal squads and the syndicate. 4E 230 - Exploration of Morrowind's destroyed regions. *Notorious necromancer, self-proclaimed Archmagister Belmyne of House Telvanni embarks upon an expedition of southern Vvardenfell with Patriarch Casfar and Hlaalu Eno. They find Illoro Ancestral Tomb, left surprisingly intact, within Foyada Mamaea. *Pool of the Eighteen Voids, found within Illoro Ancestral Tomb, drives the explorers insane. Archmagister Belmyne resurrects the tomb's residents and attempts to kill Casfar and Eno to no avail. Brutally wounded, Eno sips from the Pool and escapes the tomb. Belmyne dives into the Pool and Patriarch seals it shut, trapping half of his soul within the seal. 4E 238 - Hlaalu Eno founds the Mamaea Confederacy. *Eno proclaims himself as the ruler of the newfound Mamaea Confederacy, and with help of the eruption's survivors builds the city of New Balmora, standing on the ruins of an old town. Eno rules the Confederacy under the name King Hlaalu Helseth II. *With New Balmora as the capital city, Helseth II rebuilds Seyda Neen and founds New Vivec, Rethan and Calderuhn upon the ruins of Vivec, Rethan Manor and Caldera, respectively. 4E 243 - Mamaea Confederacy expands further. *Cities New Ules, Arvel and Branora are founded. *Archmagister Belmyne "conquers" Six Voids, rendering him capable of returning to Mundus for a limited amount of time. Eager to uncover more about destroyed Vvardenfell, Belmyne summons the whispering souls of Kogoruhn and binds them to the 6 Voids. Kogoruhn Souls in turn share the tragic story of Vvardenfell during and after the eruption. 4E 255 - Cities Telasero and Uvirith are founded. *Further expanding Mamaea Confederacy, Helseth II founds cities Telasero and Uvirith, as well as the major post Odai on the outskirts of New Balmora. 4E 261 - Patriarch Casfar calls upon the New Temple. *The dying Patriarch sends word to the New Temple Masters about Mamaea Confederacy, which poses a threat to Vvardenfell. Curates Tarien, Erebimal, Ulon and Casseth are sent to investigate and help Casfar. 4E 269 - Foyada Padhome stands on the edge of destruction. *67 years since Velar Veleth's death, his realm of Foyada Padhome, left without a master and the main source of power, starts to disintegrate, breaking the barrier of Mundus and leaving parts of itself in southern Solstheim. *Urjorahn manages to banish some of the remains of Foyada Padhome on the island, with the help of the unnamed Spirit of the Six Voids. 4E 270 - Foyada Padhome is destroyed. *With its remains banished, Foyada Padhome is cast into the Void and destroyed. 4E 271 - Urjorahn dies. *Urjorahn meets his end from mortal wounds and a dysfunctional Heart Stone. *Two statues in memory of the fallen nightblade are erected in front of Archagruhn and in the sea south of Tel Mithryn. 4E 275 - Archmagister Belmyne takes control over Eight Voids. 4E 279 - Curate Erebimal leads an army to new Vivec. *Erebimal assaults New Vivec. Upon getting the news of the invasion, King Helseth II declares war against the New Temple. 4E 279 - Ashland War starts. 4E 280 - Siege of Seyda Neen. *New Temple Acolytes invade Seyda Neen and successfully take it over. Helseth II considers using ruthless measures to get rid of the New Temple's presence within Mamaea Confederacy. *An unknown Sapiarch finds the lost studies of Fyhrrec the Sojourner and writes Encyclopedia Daedrica II, a sequel to Fyhrrec's acclaimed work, published by Mamaea Arcane Library. 4E 282 - Siege of New Vivec. *An unsuccessful attempt to sack the major city of the Confederacy leads to a public dismemberment of the New Temple initiates. *Helseth II starts the search for artifacts lost on the destroyed island. *Cities Ouadaruhn and Moriche are founded. Category:Timelines